


never noticed how bright they could be

by snsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, derek deals with feelings!fic, not-so established relationship, really a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I think I'm in love with you," Stiles remarked conversationally, tipping back dangerously in his computer chair to look at Derek.</p><p>Derek, in turn, looked up at the ceiling from where he was leaning against Stiles' bed. "No you're not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	never noticed how bright they could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figsoclock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figsoclock/gifts).



> happy birthday anlo bb you're one of the sweetest people i know ilu (@rawrmitage on twitter)

"So I think I'm in love with you," Stiles remarked conversationally, tipping back dangerously in his computer chair to look at Derek.

Derek, in turn, looked up at the ceiling from where he was leaning against Stiles' bed. "No you're not."

"I think I'm sort of the better judge of whether I'm in love with you or not," Stiles said indignantly, teetering.

"No, you're really not," Derek decided. He got up, the deepest and last of the cuts on his leg knitting together to form flawless skin again, and leapt out into the night, Stiles' easy laughter following him into the forest.

*

"Fuck, fuck, love you, fuck, there, please," Stiles panted into Derek's neck, high and nonsensical, one leg hooked over Derek's back.  

"No you don't," Derek informed him, thrusting in at an angle that made Stiles keen, made his fingers scrabble desperately at Derek's shoulders.  

"Do," Stiles insisted, doing something pushy with his hips that made Derek lose his rhythm, push in wild and mindless until he collapsed onto Stiles a few seconds later. Stiles made him get off and wipe them both off, then he tangled his legs with Derek's and lay quietly, as quiet as only sex could make him.

"Don't," Derek said quietly later, but Stiles had gone to sleep.

*

"See the thing is," Stiles said to Scott, "I'm kind of in love with Derek, and this plan is liable to end with him being found in a corner of the forest as a were-rug or something, and that interferes with the whole love thing immensely. And therein lies the problem."

"There is no problem, you're not in love," Derek felt compelled to say, but Scott was nodding like this made oodles of sense. Like Stiles made oodles of sense, which he didn't.

"I get it, bro. So, I can go with Derek through here, and Isaac can enter with Boyd and Cora here? There's a sort of clearing-"

"Is nobody going to discuss the thing," Derek snapped. "The thing that's obviously an official thing in everyone's mind even if it isn't, and which apparently can change our long thought-out plans at a moment's notice."

Scott looked at him blankly. "What thing?" he asked. 

Derek gritted his teeth. Stiles smothered a laugh behind his hand, not very well.

"Nothing," Derek growled.

"Dude, you are so weird," said Scott, shaking his head sadly.

*

"Don't die, still love you," Stiles said breathlessly, pulling back, lips red and swollen.

"You really still don't," Derek reminded him.

Stiles ignored him. "Least you could do in the face of my hopeless devotion is not to get yourself get turned into a werecarpet," he said earnestly.

"You have strange bloodthirsty ideas," said Derek.

"Still do, still do, still do," Stiles chanted like a child, pulling Derek in and kissing him messy and open and filthy and sincere, hands under the fabric of Derek's shirt, until Derek forgot his own name, much less to deny it.

*

They were in the bathroom, and there were pieces of glass in Derek's back. Stiles was picking them out with tweezers.

"You know I mean it, right," Stiles said quietly, dropping a final shard into the basin where it hit the others with a tinkle. "When I say that thing I'm not supposed to. I don't, it's not a joke or anything."

He picked up a towel and ran it under the tap for a few seconds, then started wiping Derek's skin, gentle. 

Derek said, "You're seventeen. You shouldn't be throwing around words like that, not for-"

"You think I don't know what love feels like?" Stiles challenged, dabbing at Derek's shoulderblade unnecessarily hard.

"I think you know exactly what love feels like," Derek said. "Which is why you shouldn't be feeling it. Not for me."

"Is this the go away, Stiles, I'm a messed up no-feelings Alpha with a ton of relationship issues talk?" Stiles asked, passing the towel along the side of Derek's ribs. "Because let me tell you, that's getting pretty old."

"I've never given you that talk," Derek said.

"Which just shows you how old it is," Stiles said, not making much or any sense. "Listen." He shuffled to the front of Derek and looked him in the eye. "I know all that. I also know how I feel. So unless you're really, really not okay with it, I'm going to continue saying the thing I'm not allowed to say at you, because I do. Surprisingly enough."

Derek sighed. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Stiles said. He leaned in to press a kiss onto the corner of Derek's mouth.

*

"Stiles loves me," Derek told the pigeon. 

He took a moment to process this. The pigeon waited patiently, it apparently had nothing better to do this Sunday afternoon.  

"I mean, why? He's not supposed to. It was supposed to be a one-time thing to save him from being the prime candidate for ending up on the altar of virgin sacrifice. Except it wasn't a one-time thing? It was a multiple-timed really good thing. And now he, I don't know why. He's an idiot. I'm an idiot. We're all idiots, aren't we."

"Dude, are you talking to a pigeon," Isaac said, coming out of the door and into the back alley.

Derek startled a bit. He didn't think Isaac had heard what he'd been saying, he'd been inside and Isaac's hearing wasn't as powerful as his. But still. Embarrassing.

"I thought you were asleep," Derek said.

"You might've heard me calling your name once or twice if you hadn't been talking to the pigeon," Isaac said matter of factly. 

"Oh," said Derek. The pigeon chose this moment to fly freely away. Derek felt a bit betrayed.

"Is this about Stiles?" Isaac asked, coming to sit by Derek against the wall. "Are you freaking out because he's in love with you?"

"I - don't understand how this is common knowlege," Derek said despairingly.

"Scott tells me things," Isaac reminded him. "You need to chill, Derek. Just. Chill, dude, alright? You're overthinking this."

"You've been hanging around Scott too much," Derek told him. "Stop calling me dude."

He got Isaac an icecream later that day anyway, because it's Sunday, and chilly, and that's reason enough. 

* 

"Get dressed, we're going out," Derek said. Stiles fell out of his chair.

"Okay," he said, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his hoodie. "Was it kelpies? I told you it was kelpies. Who've they got?"

"What? No one," Derek said. "We're just. Going out. Tonight."

He thought about it for a bit. "If you want," he clarified. "Please."

Stiles blinked at him. "Like going out going out?" he asked slowly.

"If you want," Derek repeated, suddenly feeling dumb. He didn't know what to do with his hands. "If you're hungry. Or."

"I want," Stiles said quickly, mouth tugging up into a real smile. "Always hungry. And yes."

*

It took Derek three months, two weeks and five days. And even then he doesn't say it like he's supposed to say it.

*

"You're an asshole, Stiles," Derek said, fury welling up in him, making his fists clench up in anger. "You - I told you not to do it, to stay put. You think this is funny? You think this is a joke? Will it stop being funny the day I tell your dad his only son got killed because he couldn't sit still for a second? Are you still going to laugh when I'm in love with a dead idiot? When Scott loses his brother? When the pack can't fend off one supernatural threat cause the guy who's supposed to come through with intel threw himself in the creature's path because he didn't give a shit about the smart thing to do?!"    

Stiles' eyes were big and not apologetic enough when he said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

This stopped Derek short. "What's wrong with you, you're apologising," he said suspiciously. "Are you in pain?"

Stiles did laugh this time, but he stopped abruptly, looking like he really was in pain. Derek considered calling the nurse. Derek really hated feeling like this.

Stiles said, soft: "It's just. You've never said the thing before."

"I felt the thing the moment you opened your stupid mouth in front of me for the first time," Derek said, still angry. "It's not exactly a big thing, you idiot."

Stiles' mouth was a little open, and his eyes were big and awed. "Derek," he said.

"Go to sleep, dumbass," Derek said, sitting on one of the chairs at Stiles' bedside.

Stiles still looked a bit shellshocked, but the painkillers kicked in and he complied, for once. Drugs worked miracles.

*

"Oh. One more thing. Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, Stiles," said Derek.

"I think I'm in love with you," Stiles said earnestly, twining his fingers into Derek's.

"I should hope so," Derek said, and Scott burst into tears, and Isaac started the clapping, and the sun broke out into the watery cloud-sky, and they're kissing, kissing a sweet-filthy married in-love kind of kiss.

*

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from harry styles' don't let me go ((((louis!feels but i digress))))
> 
> comments corrections cake etc all accepted xx


End file.
